pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Abu Sayyaf
The Abu Sayyaf Group (ASG), or simply the Abu Sayyaf ( Arabic : جماعة أبو سياف; Jama'ah Abu Sayyaf, Philippine : Grupong Abu Sayyaf), a separatist group consisting of Islamic terrorists mainly operating from Jolo, Basilan and Mindanao in the south of the Philippines . The name Abu Sayyaf is Arabic for father (Abu) Sword (Sayyaf). Abu Sayyaf is responsible for many bombings, assassinations and kidnappings in the Philippines with the aim of an independent Islamic state in western Mindanao and the Sulu Archipelago. The original leader and founder of the group was Abdurajik Abubakar Janjalani . He arrived in December 1998 killed in battles with the Philippine military. Afterwards, his younger brother Khadaffy Janjalani 's leadership on Abu Sayyaf. In late 2006, however, was Khadaffy slain. His remains were found in December of that year and with the help of DNA analysis could be confirmed that they were Khadaffy Janalani. Abu Sayyaf is one of the smallest and yet most radical and aggressive separatist groups in Mindanao. Some members of the group have in Saudi Arabia studied and have links with the Mujahideen , by following training in Afghanistan . According to the Philippine government Abu Sayyaf has links with Jemaah Islamiyah and al-Qaida . Abu Sayaf has also expressed solidarity with the Islamic State . 1 List of attacks Abu Sayyaf [ edit ] Abu Sayyaf has since the early 90s committed many attacks. Below is a list of the stops where Abu Sayyaf has been responsible for, or very likely was involved in 2 : * 1991st - the 1992nd - Abu Sayyaf committed a series of attacks against Christian churches, missionaries and communities. Two American evangelists come to a grenade in Zamboanga City . * December 26 1993 - When a bomb attack at the Cathedral of Davao in Davao City are 6 people were killed and 132 are wounded. * June 10 1994 - For bombings in Zamboanga City come at least 71 people dead. The Philippine military accuses Abu Sayyaf to have committed the attacks * April 4 1995 - Members of Abu Sayyaf attack the place Ipil on. In the attack, coming at least 53 people dead and 48 are wounded. * March 20 2000 - Abu Sayyaf hostage more than 50 students and teachers in two schools in Sumisip, Basilan on Basilan . Four hostages are killed. * 20 April 2000 - Television journalist Susan Enriquez held hostage by Abu Sayyaf. She is released after five days. * April 23 2000 - A group of 19 foreigners and two Filipinos taken hostage by Abu Sayyaf at a resort in Malaysia . Most hostages are released on payment of a sum of money. * May 2000 - On the island of Jolo , ten foreign journalists (seven Germans, a Frenchman, a Dane and an Australian) hostage. They are released after ten hours. * July 2000 - The German reporter Andreas Lorenz, who was also kidnapped in May, again taken hostage on Jolo. He is released after 25 days. * July 2000 - A French journalist together with her cameraman and sound engineer held hostage on Jolo. They are released after two months. * July 2000 - A reporter and cameraman of ABS-CBN held hostage in Zamboanga . She is released after four days. * July 2000 - TV evangelist Wilde Almed and 12 other people held hostage by Abu Sayyaf after they arrive at a camp of the group to pray for the 21 April 23 people hostage. They are half a month later rescued by the army. * 28 August 2000 - The American Jeffrey Schilling, after visiting an Abu Sayyaf camp on Jolo hostage. He will be on April 12 2001 rescued by the army. * May 27 2001 - A group of 20 foreign and Filipino tourists taken hostage from a holiday resort on the Honda Bay in Palawan . A month later, also a Filipino nurse Deborah Yap, hostage. In June 2001, the American Guillermo Sobero beheaded. Over time, the Filipino hostages freed on Yap after. The army tries on June 17 2002 last three hostages in Basilan to rescue. Here come Martin Burnham and Yap were killed. * January 2002 - the journalist Arlyn dela Cruz held hostage in Zamboanga. She is released after two months. * August 20 2002 - Six Filipino Jehovah's Witnesses are being held hostage on Jolo. Two of them were beheaded. The others managed to escape or be freed. * May 4 2003 - In an Abu Sayyaf claimed bombing of Davao International Airport are 21 people killed and 166 are wounded. * May 27, 2004 - In an attack on the ferry Superferry 14 off the coast of Corregidor at least 100 people are killed. Later, several people with links to Abu Sayyaf accused of involvement in the attack * July 10 2007 - A group of 50 soldiers is a search for a missing Italian priest in an ambush. Fourteen soldiers killed. Ten of them were beheaded. According to the Moro Islamic Liberation Front is the action the work of Abu Sayyaf. * June 2008 - Journalist Ces Drilon of ABS-CBN and her cameramen Jimmy Encarnacion and Angelo Valderama held hostage on Jolo. Valderama is released after a ransom was paid on 12 June. The other two are released on 17 June. * January 15 2009 - Three employees of the Red Cross held hostage by Abu Sayyaf. The group threatened the three, a Filipina, a Swiss and an Italian, to behead if on March 31, 2009 would not have met their demand that the Philippine army would withdraw from Jolo. The deadline passed without the threat was carried out. Four months later the Swiss and Filipino were released. 3 The Italian was released on July 12, 2009. 4 * June 12 2011 - A Filipino-American 14-year-old boy, together with his Filipino mother and a cousin kidnapped from an island in Zamboanga City . The mother and nephew were released on 2 October and 12 November in maluso . The boy knew early December himself to escape from his captors. He was two days after a long hike through the jungle barefoot found by residents of Bulingan in the municipality Lamitan . * February 1, 2012 - The Dutch birdwatcher Ewald Horn together with his Swiss companion Lorenzo Vinciguerra and their Filipino guide kidnapped in panglima sugala in the province of Tawi-Tawi . The guide managed to escape by jumping from the speedboat from the kidnappers. 5 In December 2014 the Swiss also managed to escape after one of his captors to have slain. Horn was too sick to escape, too. 6 * April 2014 - A German couple kidnapped from a yacht off the coast of Palawan . Six months later, on October 17, 2014 the two are ultimately released in exchange for a large sum of money. A few days before their release was threatened that the couple would be beheaded if not would be paid. The German government had to stop the support to the fight against ISIS . This latter requirement was not met. Category:Terrorism in the Philippines Category:Islamic terrorism